


congee, with leeks

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: Gripped by a fever, Kyoya cries out for his girlfriend.Gripped by responsibility, the housekeeper picks up the boy’s phone.





	congee, with leeks

" _Haruhi,"_ Kyoya groaned, a bead of sweat slipping down his flushed forehead as a handful of servants worked tirelessly to ease his fever. "Haruhi, where are you…"

His hand shot out and knocked his mobile to the ground. Tsking, the housekeeper picked the phone up and stared at the glossy black screen.

This housekeeper had served this family for years and years - she had even changed Kyoya's diapers. So the old woman didn't hesitate for even a second to dial the number she had memorized the moment the loneliest Ootori boy had come home with stars in his eyes.

* * *

Haruhi arrived thirty minutes later, a pink surgical mask (Ranka's doing) on her face and a bag of groceries hanging from her elbow. Kicking off her flip-flops, the girl smiled respectfully at the butler, who had arrived to take her too-big hoodie.

"Would it be alright if I used a stove?" Haruhi asked, hoisting up her plastic bag.

The butler nodded briskly. "Of course, miss."

He led her to the kitchens, holding out a hand and bowing as she greeted the kitchen staff. Well-used to her ways, not one of them attempted to take over.

"What are you going to make, miss?" one of the cooks wondered, wiping his hands off on his apron as he watched Haruhi set a pot to boil.

"Congee," the girl replied, pulling a leek from her bag. She cut it into thin, even strips. When the water began to boil, she dropped the vegetable in with the rice.

* * *

Kyoya cracked his eyes slightly when his bedroom door swung open, the comforting smell of rice porridge filling the room. Vision slightly blurry from his cold, the boy shoved his glasses on in the hope that they would help him see who was approaching his bed.

Startling slightly when his girlfriend's face came into focus, Kyoya watched as she set a bed tray down on his lap, then took a seat down by his feet.

His fever had broken some time ago, so it was unlikely she was just a dream.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice soft so as not to further inflame his aching throat.

Haruhi pushed a lock of hair away from her eyes. "I heard you were sick, so I thought I'd better come over." Leaning forward, she handed him a hairy spider plush that was just a little to big to be cute. "Here, I bought this for you when I was buying the ingredients for your food."

Some of the spider's hair had gotten into Kyoya's congee. He picked it out before tasting his meal. It wasn't perfect, but he didn't mind.

"Thank you, Haruhi," he sighed, lips quirking. "And thank you for wearing a mask; I wouldn't want you to catch my cold."

The girl blinked. "Huh?" She tugged said mask down to reveal a flushed, clammy face of her own. "Why would I be worried about getting sick? I already am."

The polished silver spoon that Kyoya had been holding fell into his bowl with a clatter. _Why was I not informed of this?_ He would be having a word with her bodyguards.

Shoving the tray aside, the boy grabbed Haruhi by her arms and pulled her down beside him. In one short second she was covered with every blanket, and multiple pillows were propping her head up.

"Rest," Kyoya ordered, shoving the spider into her arms. "You should have stayed home if you were ill."

Haruhi looked at him from her nest. "Do you want me to leave?"

Chest tightening at her words, Kyoya looked away and pressed his lips to his shoulder. "Well, there's hardly a reason to leave now that you're already here…"

Two skinny arms wrapped around his waist. "I'll stay," Haruhi promised, her eyelids sliding closed as she buried her face in his side.

It was with great satisfaction that Kyoya lay down with her, cuddling close to his beloved girlfriend...only to scramble out of bed a moment later.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, rubbing at her forehead as she watched the normally composed Shadow King race around the room.

Kyoya peered out his window before yanking the curtains closed and checking the lock. "Should I set a trap?" he murmured, his eyes sparkling with a thousand evil plans.

Haruhi sighed as the sound of helicopter blades whirring finally reached her ears. "C'mere," she said, lifting the covers up. "Maybe if we hide they'll get bored and leave us alone."


End file.
